Kings
by LolyGothica
Summary: AU oneshots revolve around the Kings. Pairing: MikoRei and MisakixFushimi. Has Uke!Reisi, uke!Fushimi, taller Misaki, alive Totsuka, and not so evil Colorless King with his own clansmen. Tell me if the rating improper. Latest chapter: (UN)SOLVED PROBLEMS
1. Foreword

**FOREWORD**

Read please:

First, this fic is definitely AU albeit it still adapts the King and clansmen concept of the canon anime/manga.

Definitely yaoi fic with mainly MikoRei pairing, slight MisakixFushimi.

Contains uke!Reisi, uke!Fushimi, taller Misaki, alive Totsuka, and not so evil Colorless King.

Yes, Isana Yashiro is the current Colorless King with his own clansmen named **CLEAR **(actually I alternated between CLEAR and CRYSTAL, either way it sounds crappy so I took CLEAR out of randomness). And this Isana Yashiro is not the little boy he used to in the anime, instead try to picture him with similar body figure (and height) like Mikoto and rougher edge than his boyish image. You know by now the one I am talking about is the real Isana Yashiro as the Colorless King, not Isana Yashiro with Weismann's soul within.

This fic is oneshot compilations with the same concept as written above. So it revolves around the Kings with different and maybe random topic in each chapter.

I labelled it complete since it contains oneshots, thus each chapter is actually complete in their own mean.

And I wish you having fun reading it.


	2. Munakata's Sick Leave

**MUNAKATA'S SICK LEAVE**

That bastard of a Colorless King was at it again. He and his clansmen managed to anger HOMRA, again. Munakata couldn't understand how barbaric brawls became one's favorite activity. And it seems HOMRA began enjoying the rush, since the Blues were so much collected to be picked on.

Munakata put down the newspaper on his coffee table before slurping his morning tea. Actually he was enjoying his rare day off after caught a nasty flu. Three days after he caught the flu he still insisted on keep working since the reports of several clashes between CLEAR and HOMRA men came to his desk. But somehow Fushimi got his hand on the Silver King's contact (The Gold was too intimidating even for Fushimi) and ask him to force the Blue King to take some days off.

He was healed two days ago, but Awashima wanted to make sure he was completely okay so she asked him to stay home two days more. Besides it'd been years since he took vacation, or day off, or anything related to personal enjoyment. And it seems Awashima liked it better working with the Silver King, since she said he smelled more and more like tobacco lately. How come? He doesn't smoke.

Now, he had nothing to do. He just sitting in front of his television in the living room, looking left and right out of boredom. His glasses was left aside on the neatly folded newspaper on the coffee table. He was bored.

Ring Ring

The bell of his apartment rang. Munakata blinked, who would that be? He looked to the nearest clock and it was ten in the morning. Definitely not Mikoto.

Munakata stood up hastily when the bell rang the second time. He peeped through the peephole but frowned when he found no one in the other side of the door. Maybe a prank from the boys in his apartment complex.

As he walked away from the door the bell rang again. Half in confusion, half in annoyance, he walked back to the door. Same as before he checked first from the peephole. There was no one, but now there was a wood branch swung back and forth before the peephole. His eyes widened in instant. Only one person he could think of, someone who was short enough to not be inside the peephole visual range.

"Anna?" Munakata inquired as he quickly opened the door.

The little girl just stared impassively to him with his adorable wide eyes.

"What is it?" He asked as he squatted down in order to get to Anna's eye level.

"Mikoto sent me." The girl answered.

"For what?"

Anna only showed him a folded paper and Munakata took it from her lithe hands. He unfolded the paper and immediately sighed after reading Mikoto's handwriting.

We are having a war. Take care of her for awhile.

No 'please', no pleasantries, so much Mikoto. Munakata's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Totsuka?" He asked.

"He goes too." Anna stated flatly.

Munakata held the urge to sigh. If Totsuka joined too, then that meant HOMRA didn't treat this 'war' as a war anymore, more like a fun.

Munakata stood up and ushered the strain to enter his apartment. Afterall it wasn't the first time Anna visiting his place, she knew her way around the house. They immediately went to the kitchen and without a word Munakata produced a container of candies from one of his cabinets. The silent sparkling in Anna's eyes was enough to lift the tips of his mouth.

"Not yet, the candies go after the sandwich." Munakata flatly stated as he prepared all the materials for Anna's sandwich. And without looking he knew Anna had a mental pout. She might behave mature outside, but she is a child, she had her child side.

The sandwich finished and Munakata left Anna with her sandwich and the candies. She knew when to stop so he didn't need to monitor her with the candies. He took out his phone and dialed Awashima's number but no answer. HOW RUDE! Munakata suppressed his annoyed outburst by gripping his PDA tightly. He tried Fushimi's number and fortunately his third in command at least had the courtesy to pick his call up.

"Fushimi-kun,"

"I am sorry Captain, but we are preparing to break up HOMRA and CLEAR war right now." Fushimi replied.

"Is Isana in the war also?" He asked worriedly. He didn't need to ask about Mikoto's presence in the war.

"Yes, Sir."

"Then how could you think you can separate them?"

"Sir Weismann is with us."

Hearing that Munakata felt at ease a bit. But somehow he felt his position was getting replaced. A childish thought, yes. But he couldn't help it. Anyway he really hoped that the Silver King would trap those two, one troublemaker and one crude, Kings in his silver sphere until they begging to be released, albeit the begging part would be close to impossible.

"Do your best and be careful."

"Yes, Sir." Fushimi replied and Munakata ended the call. Didn't want to bother his busy subordinate more.

The day went as boring as usual for Munakata even with Anna around. After Anna's brunch and snack, the two just stared at whatever program on the television while occasionally flicking their eyes to Munakata's PDA for any news about HOMRA and CLEAR war.

"By the way, Anna," Munakata started. He knew he got Anna's attention when the girl turned her head a fraction degree to his side. Her eyes still focused on the television. "what Isana used this time? To anger your king." He asked.

That picked Anna's interest. She actually looked like alternating between telling him the truth or leaving him in the dark.

"Your photos." Anna finally answered.

"What?" Now Munakata genuinely curious.

"Colorless sent your photos to Mikoto." Anna repeated.

Photos? For God's sake? Mikoto fell for Isana's bait just because his photos? That red head couldn't be more senseless.

"What kind of photos?" Munakata's frown was invisible, but not to Anna.

"Photos of you drinking tea in your office, walking down a street, doing groceries-"

"That random? How can he be provoked by those pictures?" Munakata almost exclaim it.

"And you sleeping, in that bedroom." Anna pointed to Munakata's bedroom.

Hearing that silencing Munakata. His sleeping pictures? Someone had stalked him. Now he understood. Mikoto was a possessive and protective man, he would definitely take the bait.

"I see." Munakata drawled in his speechless state. How he couldn't feel when he was being stalked was beyond his logic.

"You already caught the cold when the first pictures sent to us." Anna stated, sensing his mind muse. "Your senses might be disrupted by the cold."

Munakata smiled silently, the girl was trying to comfort him. "Is that so?" He played it off. And Anna nodded.

Munakata acknowledged that with his own nod before the two's attentions were back to the uninteresting program on the television.

(-)

The two were flipping back and forth the pages of the poor phonebook for food delivery. Munakata didn't feel like cooking at the time. Not without the news about HOMRA and CLEAR fight.

But apparently he needed to cook their lunch since Anna didn't seem attracted to any of those delivery foods.

Munakata roused up from his seat before asking Anna. "What do you like to eat?"

Sensing the male was going to cook her food, a homemade food, she answered. "Anything will do."

(-)

Anna stared intensely to Munakata's sleeping face. It was already nap time for Anna but she didn't feel sleepy. Instead the dark haired man fell into slumber, with cold sweat dotted his forehead. Anna took a tissue paper and wipe the sweat off Munakata's skin before putting her little hand on Munakata's forehead to measure his temperature. Warmer than people's normal temperature.

Anna retreated her hand. It seemed Mikoto was right, Reisi wasn't as healthy as he thought. After that thought Anna opted to take her nap in the guest room. Afterall, she didn't want to caught that nasty flu Munakata had caught.

**End of Munakata's Sick Leave**

Thanks for reading, and review?


	3. Kings Meeting

Thank you so much for **cupsuke** and **heartsofhopeandlight** for your kind reviews.

Reply for cupsuke: Thank you so much for your review, I am glad you find it sweet. Hope you like this chapter also.

And please remember this fic has **UKE!Fushimi** and **TALLER Yata**, in case someone accuse me in the future for not warning them =='v

Disclaimer: I don't own K and never make any money by this fic.

**KINGS MEETING**

_**Munakata Reishi**_

Munakata hated Kings meeting to his very core. It wasn't like he disliked meeting other Kings, no, he actually agreed that this meeting would be beneficial to all parties if ever they discuss a real important and or pressing matter seriously. But unfortunately, some Kings couldn't see that point, and kept making mess in every Kings meeting.

Moreover, Munakata was the only one punctual. Even the Gold King, who was the initiator of this event in the very beginning, would always enter the appointed room the last. The second comer would be one of those three Kings, Silver, Red, or Colorless. And he preferred for the Silver King to came earlier than either one of Mikoto or Isana. Reasons? Both couldn't keep their eyes straight, or hands in Mikoto's case, for themselves.

The next thing was when the meeting in progress. Isana would keep leering at him. It annoyed him to no end but he kept it to himself, respecting the two older Kings by not making any scene. But alas, Mikoto never bothered to hide his irritation toward Isana. Munakata could feel how Mikoto constantly glowering beside him and sending bad vibe toward Isana. It was even worse since he sat, had to sit, between the two problematic Kings.

Sometimes their silent war came to a point where they started arguing verbally. And it only needed the short fuse of the Gold King's temperament to come to its end for them to be thrown out out of the place. Sometimes when Munakata annoyed too much by their banter, he would kick both's legs under the table until he heard satisfactory yelps from both of them. But then that would save the two from the Gold's wrath.

The only interesting thing Munakata found was when the Silver King exploded rather than the Gold King. Because he would send Mikoto and Isana flying to the brick wall, and him void of any harm since he never forget to appear as the most 'little one' between the three younger Kings in front of Weismann. But it took a lot to trigger Weismann's anger.

The next thing he disliked about this meeting was their subordinates.

Whenever he picked Awashima to accompany him to the meeting, Mikoto brought Kusanagi with him. That goes without saying.

And whenever he picked Fushimi, Mikoto brought Yatagarasu. That goes without saying as well.

_**Mikoto Suoh**_

Kings meeting. Everytime Mikoto received the invitation he would burn the poor thing. Izumo only stared with sweatdropped expression. Mikoto didn't care about the meeting, whatever the topic, or the fact they would enter the Gold King's territory again. He also didn't care if the one he picked to accompany him to the meeting would blatantly flirting with their own way with Munakata's chosen subordinate. One thing he bothered to think was that bastard of a Colorless King. He would leer continuously to the Blue King, HIS Reisi.

He would try his best to be on time. But living with brash teens and gangster like environment, he couldn't help it. Once or twice he made it in time, most the time he didn't. As long as Isana didn't come right after Munakata, he was okay with it.

The meeting would go smoothly if Isana didn't stare at Munakata from the tip of his eyes. He always insisted to sit in the middle seat of their row, but Munakata bit him by saying it would be equal with declaring a war between HOMRA and CLEAR again. So he usually stayed put, with his bad red aura sent to Isana's way of course. There is no way in the world he would let Isana leer in such a way to Munakata without doing something. And the smug smirk Isana showed him ticked him so much.

There were times when Munakata couldn't take it anymore and kicked their legs below the table. And they couldn't help but releasing manly yelps. Just look at his boots and you know how hard the kicks were.

He actually hoped for the Gold King to be angry enough to throw them out of the room, all of them. So he had the moment to beat the crap out of Isana. But the Silver King would usually stop him before he did something.

But one thing he cared to note was the signs on Weismann's feature, whether the man was going to explode or not. When he and Isana caught the signs, they would calm down a bit. When the signs disappear, they started again. It was rare for them to miss the signs, but when it happened, they always ended up pasted to the brick wall. With Munakata still sitting calmly in his seat.

_**Isana Yashiro**_

Isana always sneered whenever he accepted the Kings meeting invitation. That meant he was going to see that beautiful man again, the Blue King. Since the first time he set his eyes on him, when Munakata rise up as the new Blue King, wants already shone in his eyes. He wanted him.

But that bastard of a Red King defeated him. Mikoto and Munakata suddenly developed a somehow established relationship. Well, it was okay. Isana could snatch Munakata away from Mikoto, one way or another. Ha! Take that. He was the KING afterall.

So when the meeting started, he would stare at Munakata, and only Munakata. Thinking about whatever he could do to this beautiful man, to this beautiful body, which was supposed to be writhing and moaning under him, how he stripped him by his eyes. But then there would be red aura surrounding his vision. He would flick his gaze to Mikoto and smirked smugly just to get to Mikoto's nerve.

And ouch! The little one actually had the strength to make Isana yelped by his kick on Isana's leg. He always forgot that the 'little one' was a King also.

Yet somehow, Isana and Mikoto had a silent agreement. Whenever they caught the signs that Weismann was already in his explosive mode, they took it down a notch. Because neither Kings wanted to be planted on the brick wall.

_**Adolf K. Weismann**_

Maybe Weismann was the only one happy and looking forward to these Kings meetings. Seeing the younger Kings interacted never cease to amuse him, and besides Neko would be happy to be on the ground again.

Their banters were childish, and Munakata stayed silent between Mikoto and Isana was cute. Sometime the two rowdy Kings suddenly yelped, with Munakata hiding his smile behind the tea cup he lifted to his lips.

And when he was in exercise mood, he would act exploding and shoved the two males besides Munakata with his silver aura to be plastered at the brick wall behind them. And Munakata would send him and Kokujyoji an aura of docile and obedient kitten, how cute.

_**Kokujyoji Daikaku**_

Kings meeting was a must. Whether the bratty Kings couldn't see the point or not, he would held the meetings until the end of his life. With this meeting they knew each other little by little, enough to make them communicate without misunderstanding. That was very important. Misunderstanding between Kings was dangerous. Mikoto and Isana might appear impossible, but when the time came, when there was a demand they need to cooperate together, Kokujyoji was sure they could work it together. Their silly and childish dislike against each other could be put aside, he knew they were at least professional enough to do that.

For Munakata, Kokujyoji didn't see any problem about him, despite him being the trigger of all those two brats' fights course. And somehow Weismann took a fatherly or brotherly liking toward the kid.

He really hoped this meeting at least did good for the balance and the relationship of the Kings. He was old and kept getting old, he didn't live forever to babysit them. Those kids, and Weismann, needed to find a way to keep this country harmonious without him.

(While with the subordinates)

As usual, Kuroh as a faithful second in command stood on guard beside the two stories doors. He knew his King was annoying, and thus made him many enemies. He should on guard in case his King needed his aid.

But for Fushimi and Yata, that stiff posture was tiring even to be looked at. Their constant annoyance to each other easily forgotten whenever the black hound came into view with his straight posture and hand ready on the hilt of his sword.

They would occasionally call him to take a seat with them since the Gold King had prepared them chairs in front of the meeting room. Or Neko would bug him and ask him to play. She even transformed to her cat form and climbed the man to sit on Kuroh's head. But nothing could deter him from being alert for his King's safety.

"I can't understand him, how could he want to serve that annoying King." Fushimi whispered to Yata.

"Or how did that King found such a loyal man." Yata added.

They kept chatting about Yatogami Kuroh, until at one point their topic changed, changed, changed, and changed. And their chat ended at Fushimi holding his saber upright and Yata on his skateboard ready to strike.

**End of Kings Meeting**

Thanks for reading. Review? That will be awesome and made my day.


	4. Happy New Year

**Thank you soooo much **for **Xiang Yun, Pierreot, Magic Empress Of Wild**, and **Sandrillex**. Your reviews really encourage me to write more of this oneshots compilation. And I really hope you like this chapter also.

Anyway, I know this fic is a bit earlier for New year occasion but I can't help uploading this fic, I want to share it with you all. I hope you like this chapter my readers :D.

Rating went to T.

Disclaimer: I don't own K and never make any money by this fic.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

Mikoto thought he was doing it wrong. First, he was with all his clansmen, enjoying the new year festival. They were all ecstatic and scampered to all direction despite the chilling air, well, their red aura prevented the cold from hitting them. Second, it was new year. He should enjoy himself better in this special occasion. But he couldn't enjoy himself to the fullest. Since a certain dark haired lover of his not around. Instead he spotted several CLEAR men here and there. Fortunately they were all in festivity mood so no clash occurred even when HOMRA men and CLEAR men were challenging in a same game. Peaceful was indeed beautiful. But Mikoto wasn't someone who hung tight on that sentiment.

Then a glimpse of Fushimi entered his vision. He snatched his cancer stick in wonder. He walked closer to a Fushimi figure and yes, it was a casually clothed Fushimi, with Yata, again. Hopefully they wouldn't get overexcited and did real damage in this festival.

One thought though, Fushimi was there, was that mean Scepter4 finished their work? Or Munakata cut them some slack? Just then he realized more and more Scepter4 men mixed into the crowd. Even though they wore casual outfits, Mikoto still recognized them. And a soft tap on his shoulder confirmed it all. Mikoto smirked before turned sideway. There was Munakata with baby blue shirt with its sleeves rolled up, and a black jeans.

"So... The Captain is slacking himself, huh?" Mikoto snorted while giving Munakata a full inspection of his outfit. He didn't wear coat, or any warmer clothes.

"I didn't give them enough rest when Christmas." Munakata replied as he eyed the red hair shrugged off his furry black jacket.

"You are mean." Mikoto gave his jacket to Munakata.

"I am doing my best to make it up to them." Munakata slid into the black jacket and relished the familiar warm Mikoto always gave him.

"Stop making that face, I am hungry. Let's have a dinner." Mikoto demanded and Munakata just nodded.

(MiSaru)

"No blood, no bone, no ash! No blood, no bone, no ash!"

HOMRA's famous slogan chanted around the shooting game stand. Misaki was grinning confidently with a gun slung over his shoulder. Apparently he was challenging a CLEAR man. CLEAR also came to support their member. CLEAR vs. HOMRA, the judge would be, without a doubt, a Scepter4 man. But not Fushimi, since they knew he was once a HOMRA clansman.

"Misaki, seriously you are bad at this." Fushimi stated boredly.

"Shut up, Saru! You don't know anything!"

"If I ever knew something the best than everyone it would be about you."

"Bullshit. I hate you."

Fushimi didn't reply to that. He just sighed and turned away from the stand. He knew Yata hated him since his betrayal, but hearing it right from Yata's mouth unexpectedly stung.

"Hey, see, it's Scepter baby." a CLEAR sneered at him.

"Tch." Fushimi knew CLEAR wouldn't be shaken away if he replied to that so he opted to shrug it off. Just because Scepter4 never participated in a clans clash they started calling them babies. It seemed CLEAR never saw how Munakata separated Isana and Mikoto after a Kings meeting by headslamming each one of them to a wall, or the floor. Fushimi even dare to say that Munakata's favorite move was headslam.

"It's really not like you, leaving me there without argument." Yata's voice sounded behind him. Fushimi kept walking to a nearby bench.

"I'm not in the mood, Yatagarasu."

"What did you call me?" Yata sat down beside him.

Fushimi turned his face away from Misaki. It still felt stung how Misaki blurted the hate word, despite him knowing it in the first place.

"You look butthurted." Yata said nonchalantly. "I never took you as a sensitive guy. I mean, that nickname 'Scepter4 babies' just a joke."

"Don't say HOMRA do that too." Fushimi verified, although Yata's guess about his gloom was far off.

"Well..."

"You guys too? And our Captain has a relationship with the Red King." Fushimi snorted.

"But he is the babe in their relationship." Yata explained. "Just see how pretty he is compared to Mikoto-san. Pfft."

"Ah, I see your point. Red King is indeed insightful."

"That's not what I mean! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK LIKE THAT ABOUT MIKOTO-SAN!"

"Yes yes." Fushimi replied nonchalantly as he rubbed his ears.

A silence came upon them. Misaki glanced once in a while to the unmoving Fushimi. Usually Fushimi would make a triggering comment, but not tonight.

"Saru."

"Hn."

"I dislike you."

"I know."

"I annoyed by you."

"I know."

"I still feel betrayed."

"I know."

"But hate is a strong word."

Fushimi caught off guard by that and slowly turned to Misaki.

"It just, you know me. I'm not good with words and without realizing it blurting something I don't intend."

Fushimi smiled lopsidedly, it was the closest thing he could get as an apology from Misaki. And it was heartwarming.

(MikoRei)

It was only half past ten but Mikoto was bored already. Beside him was Munakata who just looked around, less bored, but still bored. Anyway Mikoto loved to see his jacket on Munakata's figure, it suited him just nice, almost cute.

"Let's go somewhere else." Munakata offered.

Mikoto nodded. "Your apartment."

"What?"

"It's not like what you think. Unless you want it."

"Then what?" Munakata couldn't help but blush.

"We can enjoy new year firework from your balcony, and you have good stuff in your kitchen, and hometheater... and bed, and handcuffs."

"See? Your brain is too vulgar sometimes, Suoh."

"You like it."

"No! It makes my stomach turns."

"Like when you about to clim-"

A good smack cut Mikoto off.

"Forget apartment. We are going to eat okonomiyaki." Munakata commanded before leaving a bruised Mikoto.

"Hai hai."

(MiSaru)

A giddy Yata focused his eyes on his watch while counting down the seconds to the new year. Fushimi with his usual bored look was munching his third package takoyaki, which was their dinner.

"Misaki, stop counting. Eat some." Fushimi urged as he picked a large chunk and pointed it with his chopstick to Yata's mouth.

"After this- 19, 18, 17,"

"Tch." Fushimi clicked his tongue before nudging Yata's counting mouth with the food. Involuntarily Yata opened his mouth and took the food before continuing counting with a mouthful.

"Such a kid." Fushimi mumbled before taking his own bite.

"YEAH! WELCOME 2013!" Yata suddenly jumped from the bench and shouted with his hands raised up in fists. Beside him Fushimi suffered from chocking his food.

"Misaki, seriously you are too childish." Fushimi mumbled lazily.

"WHAT?! I dare you to say that again, you bastard!"

"You are childish."

"THAT'S IT! Uh? Wait." Yata sat back on the bench before looking intently to Fushimi's face.

"Ha! You say I am childish? There you have mayonnaise on your lips. Silly." And without thinking Yata dipped in to kiss the mayonnaise away.

Both froze instantly. Fushimi's eyes wide open while Yata held his breath in. Yata was really doing it without thinking, almost like reflex. They previously had a little too many kissing 'accidents' in Fushimi's HOMRA days, but ever since he changed side everything stopped and forgotten.

They looked at each other with wide eyes, Yata had pale face while in the contrary pink dusted Fushimi's cheeks. Neither dare to breath, let alone speak.

"NYAAN~"

A shriek from a girl brought them back from their petrified state. They immediately scooted away from each other and turned their heads to the back only to find a grinning Neko and a silently smirking Yatogami Kuroh.

"Ne-Ne-Ne-Ne-Neko!" Yata shouted in surprise.

"Yatogami." Fushimi frowned.

"Ne ne, Yatagarasu-kun likes kissing Fushimi-kun~" Neko sang it.

"It was unintentional! Don't even think about it."

"Yatagarasu loves Fushimi-kun and then they will be married~" Neko sang again while jumping around.

"You! That's ridiculous!" Yata was suddenly in the process of catching the strain.

"Nyaaan!" Neko sprinted as soon as she felt Yata was about to strangle her.

"What are you doing here?" Fushimi greeted the pony tailed man.

"Same as you."

"Ah, now you mention it. I don't see your King around. He didn't come?"

"No, he is coming with us."

"Where is he then?" Fushimi looked around, searching for that distinctive figure of the Colorless King.

"He is busy."

"Tch, don't talk in circle. You said he is coming, now you say he is busy."

"He is busy... stalking your Kings."

Yata and Fushimi had same expressions on their faces after hearing that.

(MikoRei)

Instead of going to Munakata's apartment, both men were enjoying the bright night sky which filled with New Year's firework in Munakata's car. Munakata sat at the passenger seat while Mikoto was at the driver seat. Munakata insisted them using his car instead of Mikoto's since Mikoto's latest car was a seized car from the newest gangster ring HOMRA had crushed. Munakata couldn't afford being inside an illegal car.

Both enjoyed the colorful firework. Mikoto with his hands crossed behind his head leaned back to the head rest. While Munakata folded his arms in front of his chest. The light illuminated their faces. Mikoto took notice how dashing Munakata became.

"Reisi, as much as I enjoy the firework, I want to enjoy something else."

"And what will that be?" Munakata didn't even turn to him. But blinked when Mikoto took off his glasses.

"I can't see well without them." Munakata protested.

"You don't need to see for feeling."

"What?"

Mikoto grabbed him from the back of his head and engaged him in a soft lips lock. Munakata's eyes fluttered shut when Mikoto coaxed him into the kiss. The kiss gradually became hotter. The red head's tongue teased Munakata's, urged it to dance with his own. A breathy moan from the younger King seemed exiting the Red King even more.

"Gentlemen, I'd appreciate it if you not making those noises when someone is trying to enjoy the firework."

Munakata shied away spontaneously from Mikoto, practically pasted himself at the passenger door. Mikoto growled deep and fisting his hands in an attempt to control his anger.

"Mind tell me what are you doing here?" Mikoto asked the smug looking Isana who was sitting regally on the backseat with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Munakata snatched his glasses from Mikoto and put it on. He too turned to Isana. "Since when?" he asked calmly.

"Since the very beginning." A sick grin began forming on Isana's whitish image.

Munakata really want to facepalm but being beyond annoyed he stayed still. While Mikoto, the calm in Mikoto's composure bothered him.

"You like firework?" Mikoto began.

"Of course." Isana triumphantly answered.

"I can make a better firework."

"Oh really?"

"I'll make firework, out of you." Mikoto growled. After that said both men jumped out of the car. Leaving an exasperated Munakata.

Munakata watched from inside the car the two men made stances. And not three seconds after, blows and kicks were exchanged. Munakata calmly opened the passenger door and stepped out. He adjusted his glasses.

Headslams were in order.

**End**

Yay! Finish! Thank you so much for reading it. Review? Reviews motivate me to write more, so tell me your mind about this chapter maybe? :D


	5. Threat

Many thanks I send to **Magic Empress Of Wild, Roseck, animeparody, desu yo, Xiang Yun, Pierreot**, and **Kair**. Your reviews never cease to amaze me of how they motivate me to write more. Heehee, so happy that I got more reviews from the previous chapter. The number exceed my expectation XD

Actually this chapter had been written more than a week before, but it was separated in two chapters. I always thought something was not fit into my taste with the two chapters so I proceeded to join them into one, and here I got you a 2000+ words chapter =='. Hope you don't get bored with me. (_ _)v

Disclaimer: I don't own K and the characters and never make any money by this fic.

* * *

**THREAT**

"Misaki."

"..."

"Misaki~"

"..."

"Miiisaaaakiiiiiii."

"WHAT IS IT, SARU?!"

"What are you doing?"

"None of your fuckin' business."

"Ne, Misaki-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Haven't you heard the rumor?"

"What rumor?"

"That you are stupid."

"FUCK YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"I am not a freakin' bitch!"

"Oh, so the bitch can explode to?"

"Shut it, vulgar face."

"Wh-what?!"

"Mikoto-san rubs on you."

"No, and Mikoto-san doesn't have vulgar face."

"Yes, he does."

"No, he doesn't. How the hell do you even know that?!"

"Captain."

"..."

"Anyway, I am serious. Haven't you heard any rumor?"

"Tch, what rumor?"

"We have visitors from overseas, a King and he brings several of his clansmen."

"Overseas King?"

"The Silver King caught a strange Weismann signature and it turned out to be a King. Unfortunately we don't know from what country yet."

"No, I haven't heard that."

"Yes, you have. Recently, stupid."

"The hell with you!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Anyway, why do you tell me about that?"

"I am bored."

"Hmph, excuses."

"No, I am really bored. Just walking home alone in this boring street."

"Ha, that what you got for leaving HOMRA."

"This and that are really irrelevant, Misaki."

"Stop calling me THAT!"

"What? Calling you Miisaa-" *BANG*

"... Saru?"

"A-ah, ugh, aaargh. St-stop it!"

"Saru? Hello, Saru, what happened?"

"Misaki!"

"Saru?! Oi!"

"P-Please st-stop, AGH!"

"Saruhiko! Fuck, what happened?!"

"Someone at-attacked me, aahh."

"Shit, where are you?"

"I-It hurts, he-help m-me."

"SARU! Where are you?!"

"Th-the street be-behind the bu-butcher."

"Okay! Just wait! Don't end the call."

"I-I ca-can't move e-uuuugh even a si-single finger."

"Take deep breath, I am on my way."

"Hu-ah-hurry."

* * *

What Yata saw when he found Fushimi made his blood boiled. The dark haired man curled on the ground, his arms hugging himself, and with tears of pain running down from his eyes. His cheek smeared with the dirt. Fushimi could only moan every time he made a move.

Yata rushed to Fushimi's side and took the man in his arm, but the latter moaned even more painfully.

"Do-don't move me around too much, i-it hurts to move." Even his voice so powerless.

"How do you feel?"

"It feels like thousand-ngh- ants bite me at the same time." Fushimi gasped.

"I'll take you to HOMRA."

"No! No! No-not HOM-HOMRA." Fushimi shook his head a little.

"HOMRA is the closest!" Yata yelled.

"Don't. Not HOMRA." Fushimi actually pleaded with his eyes. He couldn't move his body and he knew all decision was Yata's to made. If only he could move, he wouldn't even desperately call Misaki to help him in the first place.

"No, it's the closest and you are in a need of quick help." Yata didn't leave room for argument as he lifted Fushimi. Fushimi could only moan and rested his head on Yata's shoulder.

* * *

When Fushimi finally came to, the first thing he confused about was when did he fall unconscious. He looked straight to the ceiling, he was in HOMRA, his former base. Fushimi sighed audibly and closed his eyes. The last thing he wanted ever again was being inside this building. The burden felt so heavy whenever he thought of how his previous partners felt about his betrayal. But he couldn't help it, he wasn't suitable for HOMRA, he was better working and more useful in Scepter4. He was never been good with words, he couldn't explain it. So he just let it be, let them think of him as a low scum traitor. That suited him in a sense anyway. As long as it didn't hinder his life, everything was good for Fushimi.

Fushimi turned to his side and flinched visibly. There were still stupid ants, but not as intense as before. At that he was grateful.

"I was going to kick you out the moment Yata brought you in. But then I can't imagine how angry Reishi would be."

He tensed and stopped moving when he heard the familiar husky voice of Suoh Mikoto behind him.

"That not nice, Mikoto. Besides, we had the entertainment to see Yata-chan being frantic like a chicken lost its head." Totsuka joined.

"Aa." Mikoto replied nonchalantly.

"Seri-chan is here." Izumo barged in with a goofy smile on his face.

Awashima walked into the room and nodded to Mikoto and Totsuka before going straight to Fushimi. Fushimi was already struggling to face his Lieutenant.

"Fushimi-kun, how do you feel?" She asked in an unnerving professional manner.

Fushimi lifted his hand and moved his fingers randomly. "There is still this ant-biting sensation."

"You've been poisoned." Awashima concluded.

"Our doctor already injected him something. He said it works similar to marble cone snail's poison. Fortunately much less powerful." Izumo explained.

"I see." Awashima acknowledged before taking out a syringe out of her blue coat. "I'll take your blood, for the poison sample."

"How heartless can you be? Don't you see he is that pale and you dare taking his blood?" Yata suddenly shouted. How no one noticed his entry was a wonder.

"His blood contains the poison. The sample will be a benefit for our research." Awashima stated simply as she helped Fushimi to roll up his sleeve.

"Tch, you Blues are impossible." Yata now sure how irritating this heartless woman was.

Yata watched the event with total dismay. How Blues worked really didn't sit well with him. They always acted lawful and under the name of justice, but they treated their people this cruel? What did Saru think when he changing side? If it was HOMRA man, they wouldn't even let him sitting up.

"I'll take you home. Can you walk?" Awashima asked.

Fushimi hesitantly slid his feet down the bed and tried to stand. A little numb but he could manage. "Yes." He nodded.

Seeing the limp in Fushimi's stance made Yata couldn't help but took Fushimi's arm and draped it over his shoulders while one hand on Fushimi's waist to prop him up. And he still resent that woman. The Blues were professional, yes. But it was too much, almost inhuman. Yata thought.

"Do you remember your attacker?" Yata asked as they walked to a blue car Awashima brought with her.

"A man, strawberry blonde, and crazed eyes." Fushimi recalled.

Yata snorted. "Crazed eyes? That's funny coming from you."

"Tch."

"How did it happen?" Yata asked again.

"I was talking to you and then something bumped me really hard to a building wall. There was mist surround me and I got lightheaded. Next he pressed me against the wall while attaching his mouth here." Fushimi rubbed the juncture between his neck and his shoulder. "That asshole fuckin' bit me." He mumbled.

Yata's jaw dropped while his eyes wide open and his face completely red. Fushimi's attacker... Maybe he was... Uh no. Yata ought be thinking too much, and too off topic.

"Then after I called your name there was dark mist and there the numb and ant-biting began."

Yata swallowed hard and his face still red. He still remembered the sounds Fushimi made when he was attacked. His mind wonder to something he should not think about now. Without them realizing it they were already in front of the car. Awashima opened the door for Fushimi before going to the driver side.

Yata sat Fushimi down on the passenger seat. He kept standing there with his disturbing thought still lingering. He was wondering if he should confirm the thing he thought or not. In the end Yata stopped Fushimi when he was fumbling with the seat belt. Fushimi blankly looked up to him. With a troubled expression he let go Fushimi's hand.

"Show me the bite." Yata said.

Fushimi was surprised by the request and had a surprise look for a moment but he complied nonetheless.

"What bite?" Awashima asked beside Fushimi.

Fushimi loosened his coat and then undid one button of his white shirt before revealing the dark red spot on his white skin.

Yata exploded in instant. "HOLY SHIT! That's not a bite, stupid MONKEY! That's a freakin' KISS MARK!"

Fushimi's eyebrows furrowed together. "What? Misaki, are you blind?"

"He intended to RAPE you! The first mist only made you lightheaded! He chose to poison you after you called my name and he realized you were on phone!"

"Misaki, that's ridiculous- ah!"

Without his consent Yata already took him out of the car by his waist. Once again taking Fushimi's arm and draping it over his shoulders. Fushimi could only cringed when the ants once again biting his whole body.

"Until that freak of a rapist in jail for good, you sleep with me, I mean, in my house."

"Misaki, you are over reacting. And I don't want to sleep in HOMRA."

"No, I am reacting normally. And you do know well all HOMRA men have their own houses, they just like sleeping in HOMRA very much!"

"Misaki, you get-ah slowly- you get it wrong."

"No, I get it right! Tell your boss HOMRA's vanguard will take care of him. You guys better work your guts fast to catch that rapist!"

"Misaki, stop it this instant."

"Make me."

"You know damn well I can't at this moment."

"Exactly! You can't stop me taking you away, can you stop that rapist if he comes back for you?!"

"Lieutenant..."

"No, that woman will tell your boss what I have said to her."

"Lieutenant!"

"BYE WOMAN!"

Awashima could only stare in a blank-mind state when the HOMRA's vanguard dragging the Scepter4's third in command. While the said third in command cutely called her for help. She blinked thrice to clear her mind before focusing on the empty road before her.

What is it with Scepter4 and HOMRA making couples?

(The next day)

Neko was really happy having her girls' time with Anna. After a little quarrel, even though the cat girl being oblivious all along, she finally granted the permission from the Red King to bring Anna for her shopping spree. Afterall there was a threat in the city from the unknown King, but after Izumo assured the red haired King that the Silver's airship would float right above them and watch them over, Mikoto finally let Anna go.

The little girl actually was happy joining the shopping in her own way. Neko even bought her a cute black with red stripes jacket for her, a gift from the Silver King for accompanying his one and only clansman. They currently were waiting for their lunch at an open cafe. Neko chirped happily about the good experience she had today while Anna only drunk her orange juice with a smile on her face.

But suddenly a man with a black blazer, or to put it simply, mafia-thug looking, came to them and took their wrists. They both gasped but the man ran and dragged the two girls away from the open place. He only stopped behind bushes and motioned them to be silent.

Neko almost screeched at the man but after looking at his overall appearance, which looked like a mafia thug, a signature outfit for CLEAR men, he knew the man meant no harm. No matter how violent HOMRA or how menacing CLEAR, they would never hurt the one and only Silver King's clansman. Especially when the airship floated right above them, no one stupid enough for that.

Neko took Anna in her embrace and nodded to the man, signaling him that she was going to comply. The man nodded solemnly before peeking above the bushes carefully. After a while he motioned them that it was safe to see as well. Neko, with Anna in her embrace poked their head above the bushes. There they saw a man with teal blue hair with rugged appearance. He had a handsome face but the sneer he wore was screaming dangerous. Behind him were five other men following him closely.

The CLEAR man sighed in relieve after the men passed them a hundred meters and took a turn. He turned to them and took off his shades.

"Now, go back to your bases." He said. "That teal haired man is a King from another country. We don't know their purpose yet, but it's safer to stay low until something."

"Something?" Anna inquired.

"Yes, something, anything." The man said.

"I know, I'll take her home first." Neko said worriedly. She bowed in gratitude before taking Anna away.

(Gold King Mansion)

"We are at a disadvantage. We can't find sufficient information about this Teal-blue King. He is too guarded." The Gold King stared in dismay at the result of his search about the overseas King who suddenly came out of nowhere. If it wasn't Weismann who manage to caught an unknown Weismann signature in the city two days ago, they wouldn't know. The Gold King had called Isana for CLEAR to track the man and clear the path he was taking from any clans members. He also had called Mikoto to be on alert. Munakata now was called for his presence in the Gold King mansion and the Scepter4 should stay put within their base until further notice since one of them had been a victim of a strain from the Teal-blue King's clansman.

"Then we can only take defense measures." Munakata said.

"Yes, and prevention. Do not show him anything. I don't know how much he knows about this country's Kings, but let's minimalize it as much as we can." The Gold King decided.

"Listen and note this carefully Munakata. Relay the words I'm going to tell you to the other Kings."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"All clans do not wear their signature outfits as to avoid being identified. Do not get provoked by strangers at any cost. Report immediately when finding something suspicious." The Gold King announced. "That's the general."

HOMRA wouldn't need another set of clothes, Munakata thought.

"Scepter4 stays low, you are our surprise weapon. Clansmen from overseas tend to underestimate Scepter4."

Munakata had the nerve to hit harder on the keys of his laptop keyboard when the Gold King said that.

"Stay away from each other, but keep in contact through your personal encrypted lines. Our close relationship is an advantage, but keep it secret."

Well, that was not gonna be good for Munakata and Mikoto.

"HOMRA responsible for patrolling, CLEAR responsible for tracking, Scepter4 responsible for collecting information about this King. Usagi will guard the perimeter. Weismann will monitor the whole city. The Green clansmen will check other cities in case this King places his men somewhere."

"If he stays more than five days in this country, tell Isana to be ready for a prodding investigative meeting with this man. We need the most unreadable person to not give away anything. That trickster can give Weismann a headache and Weismann is the best strategist I know."

"I will arrange a meeting with this man in this evening. Asking him his purpose coming here."

Munakata nodded and typed the orders to his laptop. Somehow he felt belittled but he told himself that the Gold King had his own insight and a whole different level of experience than his own. He then paused mid type.

"Don't you want me to accompany you, Your Highness? I can use Weismann level suppressant device that we, Scepter4 have, as to hide my real identity as the Blue King." Munakata offered.

"No, the last thing I want is this King seeing you. I don't understand this phenomenon, but most Kings only attract to other Kings. And you are one of the soft looking ones. Even with that device, I am almost certain he will find you attractive. I can't afford another King chasing you."

Now, his masculinity was being stomped on. Munakata typed the orders nonetheless albeit begrudgingly.

"That's all for now. And remember stay away from each other. That applies for your subordinates too."

(Later That Evening)

"Why do we have to stay away from each other?" Mikoto drawled the words out. Munakata sighed, already saw it coming.

"Your Highness says so." Munakata boredly answered to the phone. He really not in the mood for a quarrel.

"So if he says to eat his shit you will do?"

Munakata frowned, the vulgarity.

"Kings in other countries are not as close as us here. Our close relationship is our strength. If there is a war, Kings tend to use misunderstanding between his enemy and other Kings. We keep away from each other to create the illusion of that common relationship. Baiting him attacking us there while that definitely won't work. Save us the work than if he attacks from our real weakness." Munakata explained it long and wide.

"Still, I don't like it."

"We must, Suoh."

Munakata only heard a sigh from the other.

"I'll make it up to you after he leaves." Munakata offered.

"Agree." Mikoto responded in less than a second.

**END**

* * *

Thanks again for reading. I really hope you don't get bored. Anyway…. Review? Reviews are energy, so lend me your power please~ –exageratingmodeon-


	6. Another Problem?

Thank you sooo much for **Animeparody**, **Magic** **Empress** **Of** **Wild**, **cupsuke**, **Xiang** **Yun**, ** .michi**, and **Anonymous**. I really happy whenever I find the notification emails about your reviews :D

So this is the second part of the overseas King plot. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own K and never make any money by this fic.

**ANOTHER PROBLEM?**

Everything finally settled down at the day after the Gold King announced the defense and prevention measures and also the part of each clansmen responsible to. The sight in Scepter4 building was very different than any other days. The Blue clan members were wearing casual clothes. Some like the idea since it felt more relaxed, some complained over it because it gave them a less professional feel. But either way they had to wear casual clothes.

Munakata as usual was in his office with paperworks and hunting information about the Teal-blue King. A secret call from the Gold King in his personal encrypted line snapped him from his entrance for finding useful information.

"Hello, Your Highness." Munakata greeted.

"I've met this man." The Gold King informed. Munakata blinked and a more serious expression on his face.

"He is looking for someone in this country."

Munakata felt a headache coming. Looking for someone meant he would wreck this place to find this person and would not stop at nothing. He had witnessed how Mikoto wrecked every gangster corners to find someone who had harmed Totsuka.

"Did he say who?"

"No, he didn't give me that information. I gave him three days to search this person. After three days we expect him to leave peacefully. If he doesn't leave, Isana will conduct that investigative meeting."

"Is there anything I can do, Your Highness."

"Continue searching, and if possible, the person this King looking for too."

"Yes, Sir. I understand. But..."

"But?"

"How about the strain from his clan who has attacked my third in command?"

"The Teal-blue King has written an official apology for Scepter4. I'll send it immediately."

"I really appreciate that, but I prefer the strain to personally apologize to Fushimi Saruhiko."

"And risking him being attacked again?"

"Fushimi was caught off guard."

A sigh from the Gold King indicated that he was frustrated by the younger King's demand. "I understand. I'll relay your message to the Teal-blue King."

"Thank you, Your Highness." And the call ended.

Munakata sighed and leaned to the backrest of his office chair. He wouldn't let someone slide so easily after harming one of his men, his responsibility. While regarding the King's intention coming to this country, he just hoped this man was just like him, lawful and responsible as to not damaging a country which wasn't under his reign. But again, if he was a lawful man he wouldn't enter this country without prior notice and permission from the Kings resided here.

"I heard he is looking for someone."

Munakata eyes opened abruptly as he heard the voice of Mikoto within his office. He jolted up from his chair when the man just in the process of setting the big glass window pane back to its place.

"Suoh!" Munakata shouted. Bug eyed in disbelief to the man in front of him. Deep inside he was happy and missing the Red King. But Daikaku had stated clearly that they were to be stay away from each other.

"What are you doing here?" The slight smile on his face betrayed the annoyed tone he used.

"What else? Seeing you." Mikoto answered with his usual lazy way.

"But..." Munakata trailed, he didn't know what to say, and after finally able seeing the man he really wanted to give up to his selfish desire to just embrace the man before him.

"Tch." Mikoto clicked his tongue before taking his lover in his embrace and giving him a greeting kiss.

"You can't do this." Munakata said breathlessly after the kiss.

"Make me." Mikoto challenged.

(With Fushimi)

"I think that's a bite mark."

"No, it's clearly a kissmark. Trust me Fushimi-san."

"No, that's a bitemark. He is overthinking it, Fushimi-san."

Fushimi sighed as his two subordinates before him argued over the red spot he showed to them. He didn't like the idea of the strain from the Teal-blue King's clan giving him a kissmark, so he wanted to make sure and showed the two males and now they were arguing whether it was a kissmark or a bite. Just like what he did with Yata before going work.

Fushimi rubbed the juncture of his shoulder and his neck. When he observed the mark at Yata's bathroom mirror, he admitted than the mark could be easily taken as a kissmark, just as much as it easily taken as a bite mark. It was in the border between kiss mark and bite mark. Either way Misaki had been a nagging nuisance over it. Fushimi smirked, he appreciate the attention though.

Fushimi finally left the room where his two subordinates still arguing. A blue folder in his hand. He opened the folder and rechecked the files inside, he didn't want the Blue King scolding him for being careless and gave him incomplete files.

Just when he about to turn the knob of the Blue King's office door, a moan, which unmistakable his captain's, reached his ears. Fushimi froze. Should he opened the door like usual and maybe had an improper view of his King? That might be fun since he could get a good teasing material but who knows how traumatic the image would be.

But then a growl from a familiar voice of the Red King reached his ears. Fushimi stepped back and frowned. He could be burned alive if he just barge in there. Fushimi could just leave and give the files any other time, but it was an entertaining thought to interrupt them, with whatever activity they were doing inside.

So Fushimi knocked.

He didn't hear anything after that. That was his clue to wait for the Blue King's permission to enter. A smirk plastered on his face when the Blue King invited him coming inside.

"Captain." He greeted with false politeness at the Blue King.

Fushimi had a mental snicker at the sight of the usually regal and proud Blue King. Now he had a not so tidy hair and bright pink flush on his cheeks. His collar even unfolded and Fushimi noticed that he was sweating under this cold air. Fushimi stared right to his superior, a certain restrained want flashed in his violet eyes. Oh, how his wicked mind partying inside.

"Captain, are you alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Munakata replied steadily. Inside he was fuming with the nerve the smaller Blue had.

Fushimi smiled falsely before presenting the folder he brought with him to Munakata's grand table. Munakata took it and opened the folder. He flipped the files, inspecting all the files for errors or typos.

Suddenly Munakata gasped and blushed even more than before. He snapped closed the folder in his hand and gripped it tightly. His eyes wandered around in panic.

"Captain?"

A harsh thud from below the table surprised Fushimi. Fushimi inspected the table before returning to the Captain. He blinked when the Captain before him now held a smirk on his composed look. The blush was still there though.

"I expect no less from you, Fushimi-kun. Thank you. You may leave." Munakata smiled his superior smile.

"Yes Sir."

()()()()

"Suoh! Are you crazy?!" Munakata pushed his chair back to reveal a grinning, yet grimacing, Mikoto below the table. Munakata let out a frustrated sigh before zipping up his pants' zipper. How could that man have the gut to TRY groping him there when there was Fushimi with them?

"Reishi, that was a hard kick." Mikoto groaned while rubbing his chest.

"I am glad to hear that." Munakata countered not so softly.

Just when Mikoto slid out of the cramped space and leaned into Munakata's personal space, again, Munakata's PDA went off. They stared at the ringing PDA on the Blue King's table. Munakata wanted to protest when Mikoto snatched his PDA. The Red King smirked as he saw Silver King contact on the screen.

"Let's give him a heart attack." Mikoto said before accepting the call.

But before he greeted the older King, Weismann surprised him by saying. "Suoh Mikoto, what part of 'stay away from each other' you don't understand?"

"Weismann..." Mikoto's surprise of course was noticed by Munakata.

"Weismann is not an answer, Mikoto." Weismann retorted. Mikoto could imagine the smile on the Silver King's face. But really, he wasn't deceived by the sweet tone from Weismann.

"It's really not your business." Mikoto replied lazily while taking a seat on Munakata's table.

"Oh, I can assure you I am capable of prodding into this business of yours."

Mikoto frowned. He knew what a special power the first King held, that authority to rule over Kings. "What do you want?"

"Could you at least refrain from putting yourself, yourselves, into a vulnerable position?" Weismann smoothly said. Mikoto was speechless by the politeness yet somehow vulgar, and the implication in Weismann's words.

"Of course, whatever the situation is I'd never let my guard down."

A sigh from the other side reached Mikoto's ear. "Just make sure to say to Lieutenant that I have scolded you."

"... Okay." Mikoto answered halfheartedly.

And the call ended, leaving Mikoto and Munakata staring in wonder to each other. There was a hanging question of how Weismann knew Mikoto was in Munakata's office, and was in the process of 'putting themselves into a vulnerable position', as Weismann had worded it. Munakata took his glasses off.

"He is the one detected the Teal-blue King' Weismann signature. It will be a kid's play for him to pin point our whereabouts." The younger King said as he propped his chin with his arm on his office table.

()()()()

The evening was still premature. Fushimi enjoyed how the night wind met his body. Chilling air, yes, but enjoyable. Wearing casual clothes to work wasn't a burden for Fushimi. In fact it was a nice refreshment for the environment in the office. A certain wave of cold air passed him and he tightened the coat he wore. The winter was only begun.

Not far for him a pair of bright yellow eyes followed his every movement. Fushimi of course had sensed him since the first time he set his foot outside Scepter4 field. He just curious of what the man wanted from him.

Expectedly the man jumped at him at a lonely alley. This time Fushimi didn't have a phone call, his sense and guard was up. So the man met with the sharp side of the Blue's saber on his neck before he touched even a hair of Fushimi's. But he only smirked in satisfaction.

"You..." Fushimi glared hotly as he saw the strawberry blond his attacker had.

"Greeting." The man said in English. He then

backed away five steps from him.

Fushimi didn't leave his eyes on anything but the man in front of him, watching for every little detail, for every little move he made.

"Don't be like that," The man held his hands up, signaling meaning no harm.

"It's not my fault for having a bad impression of you." Fushimi growled.

"Geez, I come for apologizing. Okay?" The man said mockingly.

"By jumping at me again?"

"That sounds tempting, you know."

"Tch."

"Fine." The man sighed. "I'm sorry." He finally apologized.

Fushimi lowered his saber. "Keep in mind to never show your face before me again.

"That I can't guarantee~" The strain sang song it.

Unknown to them a fuming vanguard of HOMRA was being muffled forcedly by Yatogami Kuroh. Yata almost exploded when he saw the man jumped at Fushimi but Kuroh suddenly appeared behind him and dragged him away from the scene.

"What's wrong with you?!" Yata shouted after Yatogami released his hold on Yata.

"Same goes to you. Don't you learn from our Kings' relationship. If you show him protectiveness toward Fushimi, he will find it more interesting to attack him again." Kuroh hissed. Yata growled back but didn't retort.

"He can defend himself. Go back to your patrol work now. CLEAR have the most works so don't give us anymore trouble than it is." Yatogami said with finality before spun around and left Yata glaring daggers on his back.

Yata looked back to the empty alley where Fushimi and his attacker were. He hoped Fushimi coming home to his house, at least until the Teal-blue King and his clan leave this country.

()()()()

The ringing of his PDA woke Munakata up harshly from his very needed sleep. He rubbed his temple and let out a frustrated sigh. He wanted to shout, but too sleepy to act on his childish impulse. Munakata blindly took his PDA from the end table beside his bed. He looked at the clock first. It was 2.12 am, and the caller was Weismann.

"Hello." Munakata accepted the call and tried his best to sound presentable.

"Ah, Munakata. I didn't expect you to pick my call the last. We are in a call conference." Weismann cheerfully explained.

"What?" Munakata frowned. A familiar snore met his hearing and he knew it was from Mikoto.

"Okay, everyone are on the line now. What is it, Silver King?" Isana asked, oddly sounded wide awake. Munakata somehow worried about the Colorless King's owlish habit.

"Mikoto is sleeping." The Gold King stated, sounded sleepy himself.

"Munakata." Weismann called him.

Munakata sighed with his eyes closed. He didn't blame Mikoto for sleeping on their call conference. In fact he was about to sleep as well if Weismann didn't call his name. But he needed Mikoto awake to quickly end it. "Suoh." he called as breathlessly as he could.

"Umh? Oh..." Mikoto's voice drowsy-soundedly entered their line. "Ah, yeah. What is it?"

"That's disturbing." The Gold King mumbled, didn't bother hiding his sleepiness.

"That's hot, old man." Isana countered.

"Finally you all are awake. I have news for all of you. I don't think it's good news, but I'm not sure it's bad news either." Weismann began. "Gentlemen, I detected another stranger King's Weismann signature in the city. Precisely located at Ashinaka School island."

That jolted everyone wide awake.

**To be continued**

Yay! How about this? Do you like it?

Review? It's really fun to read what people thinking about my fic :D


	7. Runaway King

As usual, **Thanks for my reviewer: Xiang Yun, Magic Empress Of Wild, animeparody, koi-no-michi,**and** Shiro6789.** Really glad you still reading this fic :D

Disclaimer: I don't own K and never make any money by this fic.

* * *

**RUNAWAY KING**

Mikoto volunteered to check on the stranger King's Weismann signature at Ashinaka school island. He brought Yata along and left Kusanagi in charge. Weismann had send the exact coordinate of the King's weismann signature to his PDA so he just needed to follow the little blinking white dot on the map on his PDA's screen. One bugged his mind was, this King never moved since the first time Weismann detected him. Moreover Weismann said that probably this King was actually present in their country longer than the Teal-blue King since his Weismann signature showed better adaptation with the country's environment than the Teal-blue King's weismann.

After a long walk they arrived at an unused shrine. Mikoto checked once more at his PDA. The shrine was the exact location of the white dot. Mikoto signaled for Yata to take guard while he approached the shrine.

"Stay back."

A rough voice from Mikoto's side interrupted his step. Mikoto glanced to the side and a teal-blue haired man was there with a scowl on his face. Mikoto only stared at him impassively. He knew that the man in front of him was the Teal-blue King. Did that mean the signature Weismann found was just the Teal-blue King's? But he did say he found 'another' signature.

"I'm sorry, but I have an unfinished business here." Mikoto said nonchalantly before stepped forward to the shrine again.

Suddenly the Teal-blue King was in front of him with his aura surrounding his fist ready to strike. Mikoto of course activated his aura to repel the punch. They came face to face, glares set on each pairs of eyes.

"Back off, this is my business."

"This is not your resided country. This is my business." Mikoto countered.

Their auras kept clashing for some minutes. Neither Kings wanted to step down from this showdown. Yata was seriously worried as he realized the Teal-blue King brought his clansmen to the place.

Eventually the overseas King deactivated his aura. Mikoto narrowed his eyes but deactivated his aura as well. The glares were still there but Mikoto saw the Teal-blue King had no intention in fighting him.

"He is a King in my country." The Teal-blue King said. "Humbly I ask you to leave him to me."

Mikoto stared to him. "You know what a King's duty."

The other King frowned. "Overlook this one, please."

Mikoto glanced at Yata. A King's plead was something almost impossible to be ever heard of. "I can't."

"I assure you he, we, don't mean to harm this country."

"I have to investigate it personally."

There was a heavy silence fell upon all of the people presented there. There was a big chance a fight between the two Kings taking place. Yata had informed the situation to Kusanagi and requested for reinforcement.

"Can I have your words?" The Teal-blue King asked.

"Of course."

"Don't hurt him."

A sincere worry in the Teal-blue King's glaring eyes was really a wonder for Mikoto. It was really rare for Kings to show emotions to their opponent. He must had realized he was in an unfavorable position, a stranger King in a country with seven Kings. He was no match if he caused a problem here.

"If he is not being a trouble, I have no reason to hurt him." Mikoto said before taking steps forward to the shrine. Leaving the overseas King stared at his back in worry.

Mikoto kicked the old wooden doors of the shrine, didn't mind the historical value they might contained. He only stood at the door frame when a sight of a brown haired young man sat at the farthest side of the room. The sight of the young King was somehow pathetic for a King, with his knees up to his chest and his arms hugging the knees. His eyes on the floor and the swollen eye bags indicated the lack of sleep the younger had endure. A traumatic light was in his eyes. And the second his eyes set on Mikoto, he went frantic and busted out his crimson aura at Mikoto, sent the Red King flying some good meters away from the shrine.

"Mikoto-san!" Yata yelled while ran to Mikoto's side. The Red King's contorted face into an angry one sent shiver to Yata's spine.

"Son of a bitch." Mikoto growled before dashing forward to the shrine.

"STOP! Don't!" The Teal-blue King once again stopped Mikoto by grabbing his arm. "Let me take care of him, he is not harmful."

Suddenly a hand grabbed the Teal-blue King's hand which was grabbing Mikoto's arm.

"How can you say he is not harmful when he summoned his Sword of Damocles?" Isana lowly said.

The overseas King widened his eyes at Isana. He could feel the other was a King also. Along with the red haired King, it was two against one. He couldn't afford it if violence was involved. He and Mikoto then looked back at the shrine where truly a crimson sword was floating in the sky.

But no matter what he had to make them understand. "At least give me time to explain our situation." The Teal-blue King requested.

* * *

"So, he is the youngest King in your country." Mikoto repeated the information he gained from the Teal-blue King.

"Yes."

"And he is pretty?" Isana inquired silently to Mikoto. A nod from the red head confirmed it.

"Yes."

"And the five other Kings fall head over heels to him." This time Isana tried to dawn the fact in his head, which somehow similar with his triangle affair, only theirs was much more complicated and serious.

The Teal-blue King sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. They stalk him everywhere and everywhen. That damages him psychologically."

"He is traumatic and paranoid because of that." Mikoto concluded.

"Maybe like that." The Teal-blue King nodded.

"So, he is the one you are searching for?"

The Teal-blue King nodded.

"Anyway we can see he is exhausted." Isana said while glanced at the crimson sword in the sky. "Once he can't maintain his hold on his sword, I'm afraid a broad-scale incident, like once we here had and named it Kagutsu Crater, will happen."

"We have one incident like that too." The Teal-blue King said.

Isana sighed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Using force is not an option then. If we fight him here there are too many things at stake here." Isana emphasized it to Mikoto, referring at the school full with students.

"Letting him like this will eventually drain him and he will lose his hold on his sword too." Isana explained which greeted with a nod from the Teal-blue King. "We have to persuade him to come out and calm him down. He is close to collapse with his physical state now."

"Tch." Mikoto clicked his tongue. "I got this." He said firmly.

* * *

"Brat, let's forget our first encounter and just come out already. No one is going to hurt you here." Mikoto said loudly.

There was a five seconds silence around them before the Crimson King replied.

"SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT BARBARIC OLD MAN! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I WILL EVER TRUST A SCUM BAG LIKE YOU! IDIOT! BRAINLESS!"

It took Isana to drag the furious Red King away after the said Red King summoned his own Sword of Damocles.

The Teal-blue King, with apologetic expression said "I forgot to tell you, he has a troublesome mouth."

* * *

After calming down the flaming Red King, Isana stepped up to try coaxing the young King to come out from his hiding.

"Okay, forget my brainless acquaintance over there. Why don't you come out? I will ensure your safety. I will xxx and xxx, then xxx until xxx their xxx if someone tries to hurt you." Isana with a sweet but cold smile said.

The cringe in everyone's faces, including the Kings', should have explained how disturbing the censored parts were.

But the reply Isana got was:

"I will catastrate you and feed your penis to a rotten dog if ever you take a step closer to me! You demonic presence!"

It took Mikoto to drag the furious Colorless King away after the said Colorless King summoned his own Sword of Damocles.

* * *

"Seriously, you kids have no common sense." The Gold King said with a wise tone to the three younger Kings in front of him. He looked up to a crimson sword in the sky.

"His tongue is wicked." Isana gritted his teeth.

"He is a complete brat." Mikoto added.

The Gold King sighed. "Leave it to me."

The Gold King walked to the shrine. He stood proudly in front of the shrine doorway. A wise expression on his face.

"Young man, come out now. No harm will be fall upon you under my care." He said with the most caring voice he could manage. Isana and Mikoto being unfamiliar with the tone shuddered.

But then...

"What an old pedophile like you are doing here?!"

Isana and Mikoto dragged the petrified King when fragments of Gold Sword began materializing in the sky.

* * *

Weismann chuckled at the four Kings in front of him. Three of them had similar expression of annoyance. While one had a somewhat apologetic expression. Weismann looked up to the crimson sword. He was the first King and the founder of this Kings reign. With just a glance he knew the young King could be a threat to the whole city.

"I can coax him out, but I need your assistances, Mikoto, Isana."

Mikoto and Isana side glanced to each other before hesitantly following the confident Silver King. When reached the front entrance of the shrine, Weismann bent down to have a look to the youngest King's face. He indeed was a pretty young man. Weismann smiled softly.

"Hello there." Weismann greeted. "It's okay. Come here." Weismann smiled softly as he extended his arm to encourage the timid looking King.

For once, the Crimson King didn't retort. He instead raised his head a little to observe Weismann's features. He blinked and an approval light was in his eyes. Weismann as an observant man of course caught it and he didn't waste it. He smiled wider.

"I'm a strong King. Your safety is guaranteed with me. Look here," Weismann signaled for Mikoto and Isana to approach him. And when they were standing beside him, he blasted his silver aura to the two Kings and threw the two men like bowling balls striking the pins, the pins of course were the trees around the shrine.

"Mi-Mi-Mikoto-saaaan!" Yata once again panicky ran over to Mikoto, a similarly panicky Kuroh went to Isana.

Weismann smiled, pleased with his work. He looked back to the Crimson King but what he found confused him. The Crimson King now was watching him with wide terrified eyes.

"G-Go away! Yo-you are evil!"

* * *

"A pretty face with a pouty mouth is such a waste." Isana groaned as he threw his head back in frustration.

"Pretty face?" The Gold King asked.

"Yes." The Teal-blue King answered.

"Are the other Kings in your country attracted to him?" He asked again.

"Yes."

"So he is one of the soft looking ones." The Gold King concluded quietly.

"Soft looking ones?" Weismann wondered.

"CALL THE BLUE KING! NOW!" Daikaku shouted to one of his clansmen.

* * *

"I just need to coax him out of there, right?" Munakata made sure as he stared incredulously to the five other Kings.

"Yes, you can do it." The Gold King encouraged.

"... Okay." Munakata hesitantly walked to the shrine.

One he didn't understand was, there were five Kings there but why did they call him instead just to coax the Crimson King to come out of his hiding place and call off his sword. He shrugged and decided to finish it off quickly.

When Munakata in front of the shrine entrance, his mind was blank and didn't know how to coax the King. So he said the only thing he thought at the moment.

"Can you come out?" Munakata said.

There was a silence but followed by shuffling noises. It was dark inside but Munakata could see the King's pretty face. He stared at him with wide innocent eyes. The Crimson King observed him from head to toes.

"Are you... Are you a King?" He asked timidly. His eyes shone with something like adoration.

"Isn't it obvious?" Munakata replied.

The young man only stared at him while occasionally looked to the floor hesitantly. Munakata smiled.

"Come on, this place is not healthy for you."

The younger King chewed on his lower lip before nodding slowly. "Okay."

* * *

The youngest King was really timid and jumpy. He never let himself be anywhere but at Munakata's side. Almost like a chick to its mother hen. The seven Kings now were sitting in Ashinaka's cafeteria. There was no even a warning from the school's headmaster when the Kings entered the school area and took over the cafeteria. The clansmen began ordering everything they wanted including their King's desires.

It was unbelievable how this timid, naive and innocent looking young man could utter such insults he had thrown to the four other Kings. But again, Munakata mused, Kings were naturally prideful and brave.

What actually did happen to this young man, who should be full of energy to be this... Pathetic?

"I'm not scared of you guys. I'm not comfortable with you, that's all." The Crimson King said with a small voice before taking big gulps of his strawberry milkshake, hungry and thirsty after several days only eating fruits and berries he could find around the shrine.

"Yes! But did you really need to insult us?!" Isana hissed.

The Crimson King shrunk in his seat. "My habit." That gained him a low growl from Isana.

"HABIT MY ASS! YOU XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX!" Isana shouted as he roused from his seat and took a step on the table while pointing accusingly to the blushing Crimson King.

"Geez, you never this worked up before, Isana." Mikoto sipped his black coffee while grabbed the back of Isana's top suit to stop the man from strangling the youngest King.

Isana turned to Mikoto with enraged eyes. "He threatened my penis, Mikoto! My penis! My pride! Don't you understand?"

"No."

Munakata closed his eyes, oh the vulgarities.

* * *

Kuroh didn't know how he was involved in this awkward and tense atmosphere. He, together with Yatagarasu, Fushimi, Neko, and the overseas strain, were sitting in a same table at the open area of Ashinaka school's cafeteria. Yata and Fushimi never leave their eyes from the strain, while the strain only smirked silently knowing he gained the two's full attention. Neko being oblivious, or pretended oblivious, sucking her chocolate float and played with the straw.

So he was somehow the only neutral person in the group who was aware with the situation. As much as their Kings seemed getting along inside the cafeteria, some of the subordinates had clashed directly. He sipped his warm tea while kept watching Yata from the tip of his eyes. Fushimi was calm and cool headed, when the strain didn't make a suspicious movement he wouldn't react. But Yata was a whole different case, a little trigger could flame the man. While the strain, Kuroh could see that he had noticed the slight protective gesture Yata did to Fushimi. That wasn't good.

"This is so awkward." The strain said. "Let's set aside our differences."

"Easy for you to say that!" Yata shouted, finally exploded. "You poisoned a clan member."

"I have apologized." The strain said nonchalantly and leaned back to the backrest of his chair.

"He was lucky I didn't use my lethal poison." The strain smirked triumphantly. Yata's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. The strain found it entertaining and a little oil on the fire wouldn't hurt.

"Or maybe I'll try my aphrodisiac next time."

Yata's red aura seeped out from every pore in his body. He knew a clash wasn't a good thing especially with many clans presented and they were in a school which filled with innocent students.

"You are a pervert. A big pervert." Yata hissed while restrained himself from lunging to attack the man.

"Well, thank you for the compliment." The strain said even more smugly.

Neko, unexpectedly banged their table. All their eyes widened and focused on the trembling girl.

"You all are jerks! I am an actual girl and you fight over Fushimi-kun!" She fumed. Neko stood up from her chair and circled her hands on Fushimi's arm. She urged the man to stand up as well before dragging him away.

"Let's go Fushimi-kun."

"..."

"..."

"Hmph." Kuroh for once felt amused.

* * *

The next day the two overseas Kings bid their farewell and stated their gratitude for the Kings. The Crimson King agreed to come back to their country since the Teal-blue King had ensured his safety by setting up the best security his clan could muster for him. It wasn't like the Crimson King was weak against the other five Kings, he just feed up with the privacy trespassing the other five Kings did. And after speaking with Munakata, he felt more confidence for facing the Kings again. Besides Weismann had given him some tricks for the King's payback.

Munakata and Mikoto stared at the flying jet plane in the sky. That was the Crimson King and Teal-blue King's flight. Finally everything would be settled back the way it was before.

"Reishi, don't you think that Teal-blue King loves that Brat King?"

"I think so. He is the only one who doesn't stalk him, yet he is the only one who came for him. And the way he protected him from you and Isana." Munakata smiled warmly to the sky. A wave of chilling air swept past them but Mikoto's red aura enveloped Munakata's body as soon as it blew. Munakata rested his chin on his hand which was held upright by the elbow on the iron railing. A smile on his face before he glanced to Mikoto.

"Suoh, if it was me being harassed and stalked, and went away abroad. Would you do the same? Coming for me?"

Mikoto snorted. "Of course not." He answered. "I wouldn't let it happen in the first place."

Munakata smiled wider. "Yes, besides I would have whipped some asses."

Mikoto blinked before staring at Munakata with surprised eyes. "You are into master-slave relationship?"

Munakata facepalmed. Oh the vulgarity.

**End**

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review? Lend me your power to write more (?)


	8. DRUNK

Thank you sooo much for my reviewers: **animeparody, Guest, Xiang Yun, Kataru, Pierreot, Roseck, Magic Empress Of Wild, **and** Coffa.** I am sorry I didn't reply your review personally, it is past 11 pm and I need to sleep earlier. Really sorry T_T. I feel bad since your reviews are all wonderful. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Disclaimer: I don't own K and never make any money by this fic.

**DRUNK**

Izumo nervously wiped his precious bar glasses. He kept his eyes on his last customer who was already drunk. Yet Izumo glanced once in a while to Totsuka who was just as nervous. Totsuka was calling Mikoto but his calls were rejected each time and it frustrated him especially when the said last customer began whining like a kid.

"Mikoto, please pick up." Totsuka whispered harshly to his phone. He bit his lower lip and stared worriedly to the only man on a bar stool.

"Another one." The dark haired customer asked after his third bottles of strong liquor.

"Muna-."

"Another one!" he yelled.

"You are drunk." Izumo reasoned. Though drunk people had no reasons.

"You are blind." Munakata replied, stretching his arm for Izumo to take his glass to be refilled.

A stream of curses were storming in Izumo's head but he held it back. No one could guarantee their lives if he accidentally angered a drunken King without Mikoto around. Totsuka noticed a twitch in the corner of Izumo's eye but opted to stay silent and kept calling Mikoto. Izumo then proceeded to refill the glass, with Anna's soda.

Fortunately Munakata was too drunk to realize that he was drinking a glass of soda now, although a little cringe on his face might indicate he had realized the change of the drink taste. Izumo stared at him warily. Whatever happened to the Blue King, it surely something big for him to come to HOMRA at closing time and demand a drink.

"He said I am not suitable for *hiccup* this." Munakata slurred as he put down the glass. He slouched over the bar with a rare pout and alcohol induced blush. "I want Suoh." He closed his eyes.

Hearing that Izumo panicky turned to Totsuka. Totsuka's eyes widened a bit and then frantically repeated his call.

"Hello."

"Finally! Where are you? Come back to HOMRA now!" Totsuka couldn't help but yell.

"Well, you know, there is a new gangster ring in the city and they've been messing in our territory."

"For God's sake, please back to HOMRA now, Mikoto. It's-"

"Suoo-*hic*-oooh!" A drunken cry from Munakata.

"Was that... Reishi?"

"Yes! He is really wasted now." Totsuka bit his lower lip.

"... I understand."

(Twenty minutes later)

The red head couldn't be more anxious, especially after hearing the cry of his name from Munakata. His steps were heavy against the polished wooden floor of HOMRA bar, and base. There he found the source of his anxiety, casual clothes with plain white shirt and black denim, head lying on the bar with distant eyes, pout, and drunken blush. Izumo heaved a relieved sigh when he saw Mikoto entering the bar.

"Suoh." Munakata called breathlessly.

Mikoto closed his eyes before approaching the drunken blunette. The said blunette straightened his back before giving the solemn red head a soft look, a super rare one even for Mikoto. Needless to say that Izumo and Totsuka were in awe. Seeing the expression Mikoto was sure Munakata was far too drunk.

"How many bottles?" Mikoto asked Izumo under his breath as he sat on a stool beside a smiling sweetly Munakata. The blonde showed him three fingers and mouthed 'the strongest ones'.

"Suoh," Munakata called with almost childlike eyes while poking Mikoto's arm with his index finger. "He said I am not suitable for this." But the cheerful expression vanished and replaced with a melancholy one.

Mikoto let the man poking his arm to his heart content. He didn't have any idea of what Munakata was talking about. But he knew it was something big, and impacted strongly. And the expression Munakata wore just begged him to be protected, and Mikoto was a protective man.

"Who said that?" Mikoto asked.

"Who? Who who?" Munakata looked up to him with strangely innocent eyes. Mikoto sighed, no talk could be done this way.

"That's enough, let's sleep." Mikoto said before standing up. Munakata readily opened his arms, asked to be carried. Hence Mikoto presented him his back and Munakata, although clumsily, climbed to his back.

Mikoto sighed then piggyback-ed Munakata to his room in the second floor of the bar. The Blue King lied his head on Mikoto's shoulder with a smiling face, finally finding his safe place.

[MiSaru (or not)]

Fushimi was drunk. Even if he was drunk he was aware of his drunken state. So he opted to go back home before he collapsed in the bar he had visited. He swayed left and right but managed to not tripped on his own foot. Chuckled emerged from his mouth once in awhile. He didn't know what was funny, he just feel like chuckling. His eyes were unfocused and blush adorned his cheeks.

"Mi-Misaki..." He whispered as he saw Misaki's figure about five meters away. He giggled as the man turned to him. He couldn't see Misaki's face clearly. In fact he couldn't see Misaki's overall figure clearly. Everything was becoming blurred, and it didn't occurred to him that maybe his brain played a trick, and that wasn't Misaki or maybe not even human. Fushimi whined, he knew he was going to collapse soon but smiled gratefully since Misaki would take care of him. Or so his drunken brain told him.

"You- Hei!" The man's surprised yell didn't do a thing to Fushimi who had put his arms around his neck in a warm embrace. His warm breath puffed in the cold winter air.

"Misaki~" Fushimi slurred as he tightened his arms. He then nuzzled Misaki's neck like a kitten. "Why don't you understand?"

The man stiff posture became even stiffer. He looked down to the blushing Fushimi and he knew he was in a really big trouble if a clansman saw them like this.

"I'm not suitable for HOMRA." Fushimi's voice became trembling. A lone tear even escaped. "I can't work with HOMRA. Pl-Please..." Fushimi raised his head and facing the man in front of him. His eyes lowered to the man's lips and without thinking he touched his lips to the man's.

"Stop calling me traitor." He whispered through their brushing lips. And then he collapsed in the man's arms.

Kuroh stared bug-eyed to the slumping body of Fushimi in his arms. Speechless was an understatement.

"I'm so screwed." Kuroh uncharacteristically mumbled to himself.

[Next morning (MikoRei)]

Mikoto was staring at Munakata's peaceful sleeping face in this silent morning. Well, not that silent since Izumo was already preparing his bar and Totsuka was in the kitchen. Also Yata in the process of waking up some lazy asses of his clansmen. But no one ever disturbed his room when he didn't go out from it yet.

Munakata's white complexion matched really well with his crimson sheet and bedcover. His blush and disheveled hair would give a very wrong and false impression of what happened that night. And their sleeping outfits didn't help either. Mikoto topless with only pants, and Munakata with black boxers and the first two buttons of his shirt were undone. Thanks to the bedcover the image didn't get too exposing.

Munakata's eyes fluttered and Mikoto was ready with his smirk to tease the younger man. Munakata groggily opened his eyes and for several seconds he looked disoriented. He turned to Mikoto's side and just stared. Mikoto kept smirking.

"Good mo- ack!"

Mikoto was beyond surprised at the change of event. First Munakata was all docile and just staring at him. But then his eyes widened and he put his palm over his mouth before jumping out of the king sized bed and running to the nearest bathroom. Didn't forget to knock Mikoto out of the bed.

"Munakata!" Mikoto roared lowly and slowly as he roused from the floor.

Retching sound could be heard from the bathroom before his chamber. Mikoto calmed his irritation as he heard the heavy inhales and exhales and continuous retch from Munakata. But flaring in mad protectiveness as Munakata screamed in total anger.

"ISANA YOU BASTARD!"

[In Kuroh's Apartment]

The night was long for Kuroh. His sleep was restless since someone he didn't know well was inside his apartment. He sighed before sitting up on his futon. He looked to his left where Fushimi still asleep on his spare futon. The man slept on his right thus he was facing Kuroh. Streak of droll decorated his rather pale face. Kuroh narrowed his eyes, he would wash the pillow sheath three times later.

Kuroh rose to his feet and let his futon laying there. He would tidy up later when the Blue clansman left his place. Instead he went to his kitchen and prepared his breakfast and maybe for Fushimi too.

Not long after, when his omelets were ready, Fushimi emerged from the door of his bedroom. His palm was over his mouth. He looked at him with wide eyes and frantically pointed to his mouth. Kuroh sweatdropped and pointed his index finger to his bathroom. The man ran quickly to the said bathroom. Kuroh took off his black apron. This morning couldn't be worse.

Or so he thought.

And Kuroh was so wrong in that part.

The retching noises could be heard from his living room. Kuroh sat on his living sofa and turned his TV on. Breakfast could await, he didn't want his breakfast disturbed since he was sure Fushimi had a lot to ask.

Suddenly his bell rang.

Kuroh absentmindedly flipped the television remote to the seat beside him and walked to his door. Thinking it was one of CLEAR men Kuroh opened the door without hesitation. But what he found after opening the door stopped his breath. There was Yata Misaki with a bored look holding a folder.

"Why so surprised seeing me? CLEAR is not the only one with professional hackers." Misaki smirked.

Kuroh looked back and forth between the folder and Misaki's face. Once Misaki knew Fushimi was in his apartment and with that bad state, a battle might ensue. It wasn't like Kuroh afraid of a battle, he didn't like misunderstanding.

"I heard CLEAR has taken over this case from Scepter4." Misaki said as he gave him the folder. He opened it and sneaked a view of the files inside. It was evidence HOMRA found from the recent case CLEAR handled.

"Yes, Isana-sama personally has informed the Blue King, with a Gold sealed official letter from the Gold King."

"Tch, I see now what happened to him." Misaki flicked his tongue.

"What?"

"Nothing."

A certain loud groan from his bathroom made Kuroh's heart beating faster. He looked up to Misaki who had a frown on his face. Kuroh hoped that Misaki didn't recognize the voice.

"I think you have finished your business here." Kuroh said seriously.

Misaki's frown still there but thinking it wasn't appropriate to stick his nose to someone else's business so he just nodded. Besides he didn't give a damn to a CLEAR man. But just about when he wanted to take a step away from Kuroh's front door apartment, a familiar voice caught his attention full force.

"Yatogami." Fushimi moaned as he limped to where Kuroh standing still facing the front door where Misaki was. He supported himself at a wall. "Do you have some painkillers?"

Kuroh screamed mentally "DO YOU HAVE TO LIMP LIKE THAT?!"

Misaki wide eyed stared at Fushimi who had disheveled hair, two-buttons-off shirt, and limping. LIMPING! He then glared at a troubled looking Kuroh. And he misinterpreted it as his guilt.

"What is happening here, Yatogami." Misaki asked dangerously low.

Fushimi still suffering from hangover wasn't helping either, he didn't even realize Misaki's presence. "Yatogami! Painkillers!" He demanded.

Misaki without a word stormed inside to where Fushimi stood while being supported by a wall via his hand. He took the Scepter man's arm and gripped it tightly. Fushimi cringed before looking to his captor.

"Misaki?" He asked confused.

"You reek of alcohol." Misaki said before he spun around to Kuroh and his glare turned even fiercer.

"You took advantage of him!" Yata roared.

Another war between HOMRA and CLEAR was inevitable this time.

**End**

Thank you soooo much for reading. Review maybe? Reviews give me powers (?)


	9. Cold

Thank you so muuuuch for **Kataru**, **Xiang** **Yun**, **Pierreot**, and **April** **Night**.

This chapter contains more **MiSaru**.

Disclaimer: I don't own K and never make any money by this fic.

**COLD**

Fushimi could remember, just around a year ago Misaki was eleven centimeters shorter than him. It was Misaki's 18 birthday and Fushimi still mocked him for his height. Misaki's expression was priceless whenever he mocked his height. He cherished every moment of that time since his mocking always succeeded in gaining him Misaki's attention.

But not now. He didn't know that growth spurt could occur at someone's late teen ages and at that fast rate. Misaki now was one centimeter taller than him. The moment they realized it was hell for Fushimi. Misaki didn't let him to hear the end of it. What made it worse that, Misaki was more aggressive than Fushimi even when he was shorter than him, now he was taller which made Fushimi slightly troubled. Only slightly, slightest.

Fushimi used to tease Misaki by taking something Misaki wanted and held it up by the tip of his fingers and let the formerly shorter man to jump about and yelling like a monkey. But now, whenever Misaki wanted something which was in Fushimi's hands, he would just grip his wrist strongly and snatch the thing away. Unfortunately yet again, Fushimi couldn't bring himself to seriously injure the man.

The sad story Fushimi had didn't stop there though. Yata's logic didn't improve accordingly to his height. Yata was as dense as ever. To make it worse, Yata not so seldom took Fushimi's attempt to gain his attention as unbearable annoyance and angered him, thus Yata sprouted harsh words just to make it even. But talking when in anger proved dangerous.

Just like today.

"Saru! I am feed up with your nonsense! Leave me alone, just die or something!" Yata yelled before leaving and never looked back to a hurtful Fushimi.

Fushimi's throat constricted, chocked him. Both his fists and his entire body trembled by the same force from within. A force, which pierced him inside out. He didn't want to admit it, but this was the first time he genuinely felt hurt to this level.

Just die or something.

Fushimi looked around where his belongings scattered by their usual violent run-in. He stiffly picked his things and with his own eyes he saw how his white hands trembled visibly.

"Misaki, what have you done to me?"

(Then)

"Why..." Kuroh mumbled to no one as he took off his ear-warmers and placed it on to Fushimi who was almost as white as the snowy path around them. "do I have to ..." He then placed the hood of Fushimi's coat to his head. "always involve into this." Lastly he took his own scarf and warped it around Fushimi neck.

Kuroh checked Fushimi's temperature for the second time. Fushimi was hypothermic when he found him laying on a snowy road and blanketed with a layer of snow. He chanted to himself that he wouldn't mingle to their problematic relationship ever again. But his eyes never left the ghostly pale Scepter4 man. Hence here he was, taking care of Fushimi yet again.

Kuroh puffed warm breaths on his palms before rubbing them to Fushimi's cheeks and neck. Fushimi's outfit deemed warm enough so he decided to move the man to somewhere warmer to lessen the risks from being hypothermic. Fortunately his King's obsession over the Blue King made him know plenty information, including Munakata's apartment address. He would drop the bluet off to the Blue King's apartment.

(MikoRei)

"Your vanguard can't be denser." Munakata said before sipping his bottle of water. The red head in front of him turned to stare boredly through the glass window to where Fushimi and Misaki were. Whatever they were doing, it seemed had ended with yet another argument.

They were in a fast food restaurant. Munakata preferred healthier food but Mikoto convinced (and dragged) him that living recklessly once in a while wouldn't be bad.

"Maybe you rub on him too much." Munakata added.

"Hn?"

"Remember how many months you need to get my signal to stop flirting and confess clear out already?"

"Ah, now you mention it." Mikoto smirked lazy before propping his chin with his palm by his arm on their table.

"I missed those days." Mikoto mumbled.

Munakata sighed before opening the can of his warm lemon tea. This kind of dinner wasn't his favorite, in fact it was far from his favorite. But the warm feeling and sensation he felt for being close with Mikoto was more than enough of a compensation for giving up his healthier and fancier meal.

Munakata looked at Mikoto and blinked when the other had a furrowed eyebrows while staring to the outside. He looked to where Mikoto was staring and found only Fushimi was there with both fists trembled a bit and a slight hint of hurt in his usual nonchalant eyes. Munakata sighed, Yata was indeed too dense and blind for not seeing how Fushimi did all sorts of things just to get his attention. Though Yata didn't deserve all the blame since Fushimi's ways to gain his attention were rather extreme sometimes.

"Apple juice." A little girl's voice beside Mikoto said.

"Uh?" Munakata inquired to a forgotten Anna.

"I want apple juice." She repeated.

"Ah, okay." Munakata stared at Mikoto, the red head still staring at Fushimi who was now gathering his scattered belongings after his violent exchange with Yata. Munakata put his warm tea down before walking away to the counter to order Anna's apple juice with Anna trotted behind him.

"Reishi." Mikoto called behind him.

"Yes?"

"Pack Anna's juice as take away, we are leaving."

"Okay."

"You stay at my place tonight, right?"

"Yes, my apartment's heater doesn't work."

"Good." Mikoto's smirk didn't go unnoticed by Munakata.

(With Fushimi and Kuroh)

The long haired man pressed the bell button with so much venom he could muster. The host apparently wasn't home. A vein popped in his forehead. Piggy-backing Fushimi to this apartment wasn't an easy task. And after went through all the way the Blue King wasn't home.

He put down Fushimi on the floor and rested the bluet's back to a wall. Once again he checked Fushimi's temperature. He felt a little relief at the warmer temperature met his palm. Though Fushimi still pale and unconscious.

Kuroh sighed, what should he do?

(Mikoto's house)

"Reishi."

"Hm?"

"Do you come here to sleep or to work?" Mikoto asked lazily to the working-on-laptop Munakata. The blunette's eyes focused solely on the bright monitor while beside him, in the bed, was Mikoto who was ready to call it night.

"I come here to stay, doesn't matter whether I am working or sleeping." He replied while typing something on the laptop.

"Tomorrow we have Kings meeting, and it specially arranged to straighten out the misunderstanding caused by you."

"So?"

"Sleeping earlier will clear your mind."

Munakata closed his eyes. He didn't look forward to this particular incoming Kings meeting. He had caused a battle between HOMRA and CLEAR, yet he selfishly thought that Isana deserved it. His thought clouded with childishness, he knew it. But he couldn't help it. Maybe sleeping would do good to justify his clouded perspective on this matter.

"Okay." Munakata finally said before shutting the laptop lid and set it on the end table beside him.

Munakata lied down beside Mikoto but turned to face the Red King away. Mikoto frowned by the change of position but didn't voice it. While Munakata still stared at nothing in the dark room. He closed his eyes with his troubled mind. He really didn't want to face Isana tomorrow. There was guilt deep in his heart, but there was so much annoyance to the white haired man which made him pissed off of Isana.

A warm and strong arms sneaked their ways to Munakata's waist. Followed by soft kisses to his neck. It didn't take long for the hands to caress his stomach beneath his pajama shirt and the hot lips of Mikoto to find its way to his sensitive points. Munakata gulped silently when he felt a blush threatened to emerge.

"Didn't you coax me to sleep?"

"There are several meanings when someone saying 'sleep', Munakata." Mikoto said breathlessly behind Munakata's ear. Mikoto knew clearly how Munakata liked the way he spoke his surname.

"We have Kings meeting tomorrow." Munakata said a little strained and put his hand over Mikoto's which was caressing his stomach, but he didn't stop the red head from roaming his hand on his stomach.

"A good opportunity to show Isana whom you belongs to."

"I don't belong to anyone."

Mikoto smirked. "Of course, especially not Isana." He growled before positioned himself above the glaring yet blushing Blue King.

(Kuroh's apartment)

Kuroh sighed gratefully as he stepped out from his very needed hot shower. The warmth it provided relaxing his tensed nerves. He dried his long hair with a towel while looking at a pajama clad Fushimi on his spare futon.

The man luckily gained consciousness when they entered Kuroh's apartment. So, the first thing flashed in Kuroh's mind to warm the shivering man was showering him with hot water while completely dressed, minus outer wear. Fushimi protested through clattering teeth but complied nonetheless when the warmth of the hot shower met his nerve endings. Kuroh then left him with spare pajamas when he deemed that Fushimi was able to move on his own.

Now the man was staring at nothing with half lidded eyes. He was laying on his side which made him facing the freshly showered Kuroh. Kuroh said nothing as he hang his towel and then sat on his own futon.

"What were you doing?" Kuroh asked which met with a cold silence.

Fushimi shuffled about with his thick blanket before answering with flat voice. "Dying or something."

Kuroh made a mental sigh, it was useless to ask more. Kuroh then turned off the light and went under his blanket, facing away from Fushimi.

"Yatogami." Fushimi called in the dark.

"Hn?"

"It's cold."

"It's winter."

"As cold as how his words perching me."

"..."

"Yatogami."

"..."

"Why are you so nice?"

"..."

"Why didn't you just leave me to die or something?"

The moment Kuroh heard that he knew his decision to bring Fushimi home was right rather than drop him off to Fushimi's own apartment.

"Yatogami." Fushimi called again.

"What now?" Kuroh annoyed tone was clear.

"It's cold."

"It's winter."

"I'm serious."

"Under this blanket?" Finally Kuroh turned to Fushimi. He was indeed shivering a bit and puffing out his breath to warm his hands. He didn't blame Fushimi for that since he just got hypothermia and by any coincidence the room heater didn't work since yesterday.

"Hmph." Kuroh then stood up and took his own blanket and added it on Fushimi's blanket. Fushimi stared at him.

"What about you?"

"I have a spare blanket in my store room." He said walking out from the bedroom. Fushimi didn't reply to that, instead he wrapped himself tightly with the two blankets and warming himself up.

Some time later they finally settled down, with Fushimi with two blankets and Kuroh with a single blanket. They enveloped with comfortable silence until Kuroh spoke.

"Tomorrow, we have to attend Kings meeting."

"Not when Captain doesn't choose me." Fushimi mumbled through his blankets.

"Don't you hear me? 'We attend', not just accompanying our Kings."

"What does that mean?" Fushimi looked up to Kuroh's head, who was still facing away from him.

Kuroh sighed. "They are going to talk about the three Kings misunderstanding, and ours, you, me, Yatagarasu."

"Why ours?" Fushimi frowned, they never sorted out their subordinates problems in a Kings meeting.

"Since I and Yatagarasu managed to bring down a minimarket.

"Tch." Fushimi clicked his tongue. "You guys are troublesome."

"Because of whom do you think we were fighting?"

**To be continued**

Thank you soooo much for reading this chapter and I hope you like it. Naaaw, lend me your power pwease (?)


	10. (Un)Solved Problems

Yay! Another chapter up. Thanks to my lovely reviewers (**koi-no-michi, Warai-san, Magic Empress Of Wild, Kataru, M404, Pierreot, Xiang Yun, Cotti, Evergreen**) who have review the previous chapter.

Replies:

**Cotti**: Thanks for reviewing, and your observation about Saru pairing is the best XD.

**Evergreen**: Thanks for reviewing and glad you ship that crack pairing. Anyway your ideao of alternate ending of the previous chapter was rather nose-bleed worth. Hehehe.

**(Un)Solved Problems**

"Fushimi."

"..."

"Fushimi Saruhiko."

"..."

"..." Kuroh restrained his anger.

"..."

"SARUHIKO! WAKE UP YOU XXX XXX ASSHOLE! ISANA-SAMA HAS CALLED ME TWICE! I DON'T WANT TO GET LATE FOR THIS KINGS MEETING!" Kuroh yelled and kicked the dark haired man a good three meters away from his previous spot on the warm futon.

"Ugh, Yatogami." Fushimi mumbled sleepily under his blankets, which thrown along with him. "I never knew you can curse."

"Being under Isana-sama's command makes everyone an expert in cursing." Kuroh looked down on him.

"Tch, unsurprising." Fushimi stretched his body. He then walked to Kuroh's bathroom to get ready. But before he left the room he stood still at the doorway before turned to Kuroh and stared at him intently.

"What?" Kuroh asked, annoyed by another slow move.

"Did you just call me 'Saruhiko'?"

"Huh?"

"You called me Saruhiko." Fushimi pointed to where Kuroh previously stood when kicking him.

Kuroh furrowed his eyebrows. "No, you were still dreaming."

Fushimi blinked before shrugging and going to the bathroom. Kuroh crossed his arms in front of his chest. Calling Fushimi by his first name? Fushimi must be too sleepy to wake up at this hours and confused between reality and dream. Kuroh smirked.

(At Kings Meeting)

A new sight met Daikaku when he entered the meeting room with Mikoto sitting in the middle chair between Munakata and Isana. He raised his eyebrows at the ignorance in Munakata's face and frustration in Isana's. Gratefully it seemed Mikoto and Isana had sorted their misunderstanding. So he just need to sort Munakata and Isana misunderstanding. Unfortunately he didn't have experience of dealing with Munakata. If it was Mikoto and Isana he would just use force and intimidation. But with Munakata, he couldn't expect anything. And it seemed Munakata just as stubborn as the two younger Kings, but in different way.

"Finally you come." 'I can't stand this tension' Mikoto added in his mind.

Daikaku nodded and took his seat. "Weismann hasn't come yet."

"Let's just begin this meeting." Isana sounded like whining. He couldn't stand a pissed Munakata. He was beyond reasoning.

"Fine." Daikaku cleared his throat. "I say you don't have any misunderstanding now, right?" Daikaku asked to Mikoto and Isana, both nodded.

He then turned to Munakata. "Okay, now..." Daikaku trailed, he really didn't know how to deal with it. "Spill."

"That official Gold seal." Munakata began. "What does that mean, Your Highness? By transferring the case Scepter4 handled to CLEAR? And you," Munakata turned to Isana. "Is there really any pressing necessity of you to trespass my authority in my own base?" Munakata asked with restrained venom.

"Indeed it was a pressing matter, Munakata. That person Scepter4 caught was a mad scientist in this strain traffic ring."

"And by that your point is?"

"He was not someone you can hold down in your HOME! He would find a way out and endanger your people, or worse the whole city!" Isana explained. "This kind of case is not suitable for Scepter4. Let me ask you this, Munakata. Can you interrogate someone while disregarding his or her human rights?"

Munakata narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"These people, they are mad. They are not the type where after you gain information you lock them up. No, you kill them. They are beyond saving. And remember, they make strains when they don't find strains. No guarantee they did not do something to themselves for greater abilities." Isana huffed. "You are not suitable for this, Munakata."

"Still, killing is illegal action. And I assure you Scepter4 able to handle them without killing."

"Too risky, Munakata. Your people in serious danger if you keep one of them in your base." Isana grumbled. "CLEAR has a secret dungeon, you know, in case we need some of the captured people alive for some length of time."

Mikoto turned to him. "What kind of clansman do you have?"

"Ah, secret dungeon." Munakata narrowed his eyes. "Is that the sole reason this case transferred to CLEAR?" He then asked the Gold King.

"Yes." Daikaku thought that giving Munakata that reason was better than kept going on as 'Munakata doesn't suit this case'.

Munakata's frown still prominent but he finally retreated himself from further argument. Daikaku silently felt relieved seeing that Munakata at least accept this decision. They are strong, he never doubt that. But some works sometimes only suited one of them. This case was an example.

Before Munakata overthought it the Gold King turned to the three occupied chairs not so far away from them. He eyed the three subordinates who tensed quite visibly under his gaze. The trio's eyes focused solely on him.

"Now." Daikaku began. "HOMRA's Yatagarasu and CLEAR's Black Hound, care to explain of what necessity you deemed right to bring down a minimarket?"

"He took advantage of Saru." Yata said flatly while extending an accusing finger to Kuroh's way since Fushimi sat between them.

"I told you I found him drunk and brought him home after he fell unconscious on me." Kuroh calmly said.

"It didn't look like that to me." Yata growled.

"Fushimi-kun, do you have something to say?" Munakata tried. "What do you remember?"

Fushimi stared down to his boots. He didn't recall doing anything close to what Yata accused. But...

"I remember kissing." Fushimi said, oblivious to the increasingly raging Yata beside him. "And he didn't give me painkillers in the morning."

That sounded wrong.

Kuroh desperately contained his own annoyance after Fushimi said those words. To everyone it was clearly sounded like he had taken advantage of Fushimi. And a snicker from Isana didn't help his matter.

"SEE!" Yata roared as he raised from his seat.

"Tch." Fushimi urged Yata to sit back in his seat.

"I swear to God, or to whatever do you want me, that I didn't take advantage of Fushimi in his drunken state." Kuroh's eyebrow twitched.

"I demanded painkillers for a headache." Fushimi said the crucial fact. "Not for... certain soreness."

That calmed everyone. Isana who wanted more drama stared at the three boredly. It wasn't going to be interesting if it solved just like this.

"So, Kuro Inu didn't do anything sexual to you, right?" Mikoto asked. Beside him Munakata cringed at the choice of words Mikoto used.

"No. I don't recall anything close to that and no evidence." Fushimi shook his head.

"Then it's solved. Yata?" Mikoto addressed his vanguard.

Yata who was still glaring backed down from whatever he still wanted to do. "Yes, Mi-"

"Kuroh, have you said to Yatagarasu that Fushimi slept in your place last night?" Isana smiled mischievously. Munakata glowered dangerously at Isana. The problem was almost solved but Isana just NEED to bring something up.

"What?" Yata's eyes darkened.

"Oh, you don't know? I thought you know Yatagarasu. Fushimi slept in Kuroh's place TWICE in less than a week."

Mikoto massaged his temple. He knew what kind of reaction that could gain from Yata. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that Yata exploded, Yata stood up from his chair and was in front of Fushimi in instant. His shoulders rigid from restrained anger.

"Is that true?" Yata said dangerously low.

Fushimi who was still feeling not right after his last night's hypothermia, just nodded. "Yeah."

"How? Why?!" He demanded wide-eyed. But suddenly a mocking smile was on his face. "Oh, I understand. It wasn't Yatogami. It was you! You seduce him, huh?" A slight betrayal flashed in his eyes.

Fushimi stared at him in disbelief. He was to shock to reply to that. Was he that low in Misaki's eyes?

"I found him lying in the snow, hypothermic." Kuroh explained. "I brought him to Blue King's apartment but he wasn't home." Munakata's face flushed brightly when the Gold King turned to stare at him with a knowing look. "So I brought him to my apartment."

Yata's face paled after hearing that. "Hy-hypothermic?" He stared at Fushimi who looked away, unsteadily gazed at nothing.

"Yes, and Isana-sama. Please refrain yourself from sprouting troublesome things again." Kuroh narrowed his eyes at his King when he saw Isana opening his mouth.

"I think that's enough." The Gold King announced before anything could worsen their situation. "I deem there's no more misunderstanding."

"Yata, sit back." Mikoto said and the skateboarded vanguard went to his seat albeit hesitantly. Troubled expression was on his face as he searched Fushimi's eyes who avoided his gaze.

"I believe you will sort it out yourselves." The Gold King said. He turned to the three young Kings and almost dismiss them all but suddenly Weismann entered the room with Neko who was holding a young man, around the age of the three subordinates in the room, who looked almost like Isana's copy but shorter and with boyish features.

Isana choked on his own spit at seeing the white haired young man. He and Kuroh stood up with the latter looked more stiffly than the former.

"I believe you know this young man, Isana?" The sweet smile of Weismann's started. "Mind telling me how you take responsibility of him after throwing an ink bomb to me?"

"Ah." Isana gaped, he stared strangely worried to his look alike who was glaring at Neko's grip. Surprisingly the girl had a strong grip. "I'm really sorry, Sir Weismann."

Weismann simply smiled wider and nodded. "Young man, do you need to say something?"

The Isana's look alike glared dangerously to Weismann but the First King was unfazed. Kuroh felt like pulling his hair at the stubbornness of the young man. "Apologize!" He whispered harshly.

The young man looked around the room. Five Kings, three strong clansmen, no, make it four strong clansmen. He didn't have the change to slip out from this.

"Fine." He snapped. "I'm sorry."

After saying that Neko shoved the man away from them, from her King. Her hair stood rigid like a cat ready for a fight. No one harmed her King left unscathed!

"Easy." Weismann patted Neko's head softly.

"Nyaa!" Neko hissed the last time to the young man.

The young man looked like he wanted to do something to Neko, fortunately Kuroh was fast to drag him to Isana's side.

"Umh." Isana began while scratching the back of his head. "Let me introduce him to you. So you know where to turn when he makes a mess."

The flat stares from Munakata, Mikoto, and Daikaku indicated that even without him introduce the man they will turn him back to Isana if ever he makes a mess in their territory. With his looks and all, he was a mini Isana.

"He is my clansman, he lived abroad all this time and recently back to Japan. Call him Yukihiro."

"Is he related to you?" Munakata asked, intrigued by the physical similarities.

"Ah, Munakata, you start getting interested with my life, don't you?" Isana grinned perversely.

"Just answer."

"Yes, he is. Of what relationship you don't need to know."

"So his full name is Isana Yukihiro." Daikaku said.

Isana glared at the Gold King. "Yes." He replied begrudgingly.

Isana then nudged the shorter man. "Say hello."

But Yukihiro didn't budge, in fact Kuroh saw how his eyes fixed at something and stared intently at that. Kuroh saw a blush dusted his cheeks. He gulped and turned to whatever caught Yukihiro's eyes. He felt his body went weak when he saw that the focus of Yukihiro's attention was none other than Yata Misaki.

He knew he was in a deep shit this time.

**End**

Thanks for reading, and once again I ask for lending me your power *raises hands*.


End file.
